List of Deaths
This is a list of all who have died in the Left Behind series: ''The Rising: Antichrist Is Born *Marilena Carpathia - Poisoned *Sorin Carpathia - Murdered *Baduna Marius - Murdered Left Behind: A novel of the Earth's last days *Christopher Smith (Novel) - Suicide, Slit his wrists *Unnamed, Kid at a Christian School - Suicide *Mr. Rose (Leah Rose's Husband) - Suicide, left car on while in garage (Confirmed in ''Assassins) *Mr. Hanson (Beaurgard Hanson's Father) - Car Wreck (Confirmed in Apollyon) *Dirk Burton- Assassinated by Romanian Soldiers *Alan Tompkins - Car Bombing, caused by Romanian Soldiers *Eric Miller - Murdered, Drowned by Romanian Soldiers *Carolyn "Carol" Miller- Kidnapped and Assassinated by Romanian Soldiers *Joshua Todd-Cothran - Shot by Nicolae Carpathia *Jonathan Stonagal - Shot by Nicolae Carpathia ''Tribulation Force: The Continuing Drama of Those Left Behind *Bruce Barnes - Poisoned *Gerald Fitzhugh- Shot *The Prime Minister of England - Executed *The Prime Minister of Scotland -Executed *The Prime Minister of Wales - Executed *President of Egypt- Executed Nicolae: the rise of Antichrist *Donald "Donny" Moore - Wrath of the Lamb, Skull Crushed or Fractured *Sandra "Sandy" Moore - Wrath of the Lamb, Crushed by Kitchen Wall *Loretta - Wrath of the Lamb, Crushed by her Car *Verna Zee - Wrath of the Lamb *Amanda White Steele - Plane Crash, Drowned (Confirmed in ''Soul Harvest) *Earl Halliday - Wrath of the Lamb (Confirmed in Apollyon); shot down by missile (Dramatic Audio) *Leonardo "Leon" Fortunato - Killed by Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake (confirmed in Soul Harvest), soon resurrected by Nicolae Carpathia. *Unnamed, Believer on the Street -Wrath of the Lamb, Swallowed up by the ground *Nicolae Carpathia's Secetary -Wrath of the Lamb, Building collapse ''Soul Harvest: the World takes Sides *Edward Collins - Killed by tidal wave (Dramatic Audio) *Taylor Graham - Shot by Global Community Officer Apollyon: the Destroyer is Unleashed *Kenneth "Ken" Ritz- Shot, fell out of a plane, cut by a wire, and crashed head-first into the ground Assassins: Assignment: Jerusalem, Target: Antichrist *Floyd Charles - Poisoned *Karl's assistants - The horsemen and shootings *Four GC Guards - The Horseman *Two Assassins - The Horsemen *Unnamed, A Pan-Con Pilot - the Horsemen *Rehoboth - Murdered *Mwangati Ngumo - Murdered *Karl- Shot *Clancy- Shot *Jonas- Ran Over *Unnamed, Driver that ran over Jonas- Inhaled Sulfur *Dwayne Tuttle- Shot *Nancy Durham- Inhaled smoke *Trudy Tuttle- Shot while sleeping *Samuel "Sam" Hanson - Killed by GC Troops/ bounty hunters *Beaurgard "Bo" Hanson - Accidentally shot himself while drunk *Eli and Moishe - Killed by Nicolae Carpathia, soon resurrected *Peter Mathews - Murdered by the ten subpotentates *Nicolae Carpathia - Killed by sword (confirmed in ''The Indwelling), later resurrected by Satan. ''The Indwelling: The Beast takes Possession * Tyrola Mark "T" Delanty- Killed by crash landing * Annie Christopher - Killed by lightning (confirmed in ''The Mark) * Ahlma - Killed by lightning * A lot of GC Moles - Lightning * The three unloyal subpotentates (including Enoch Litwala) - Lightning ''The Mark: The Beast rules the World * Gustav Zuckermandel, Sr. - Executed * Demetrius Demeter - Executed * Mrs. Demeter - Executed * Mrs. Lukas Miklos - Executed * Ramon Santiago - Shot * Jim Hickman - Suicide Desecration: Antichrist takes the Throne * Hattie Durham - Killed with fire by Leon Fortunato * David Hassid - Killed by 2 MIA GC troops at Petra * Loren Hut - Killed by Nicolae Carpathia * Walter Moon - Killed by Nicolae Carpathia * Lukas Miklos - Killed by Elena * Marcel Papadopoulos - Killed by Elena * Kronos Pappas - Killed by Elena * Georgiana Stavros - Killed by GC, replaced by Elena as a mole The Remnant: On the Brink of Armageddon * Elena - Killed by George Sebastian * Steve Plank - Executed * Mr. Wong - Martyred in China Armageddon: Cosmic Battle of the Ages *Albie - Murdered by Mainyu Mazda *Krystall Carney - Killed by GC *Chloe Steele - Executed *Tsion Ben-Judah - Killed during Battle of Armageddon *Cameron "Buck" Williams—Killed during Battle of Armageddon (confirmed in ''Glorious Appearing) ''Glorious Appearing: The End of Days *Unnamed, Head of Tokyo Exchange - Suicide *Ipswich - Killed by GC *Suhail Akbar - Killed by GC *Mr. Silvest - Killed by GC (Dramatic Audio) *Heinz Groebel - Killed by GC (Dramatic Audio) *Unnamed, Global Community broadcast network crew member - Killed by GC (Dramatic Audio) *Bruno - Killed by his partner Holden (Dramatic Audio) *Viviana Ivinisova - Crushed by a hailstone during Seventh Bowl Judgment (Dramatic Audio) *Entire Unity Army - Slain in battle by Jesus Christ *Ashtaroth, Baal, and Cankerworm - Turned to dust by Jesus Christ *"The goats" - Sentenced to the Lake of Fire Kingdom Come: The Final Victory'' *Cendrillon Jospin - Died on 100th birthday *Ignace Jospin - Died on 100th birthday *Lothair Jospin - Died on 100th birthday *Mudawar - Died on 100th birthday *Qasim Marid - Died on 100th birthday *Unnamed, Other Light attempted rapist - Killed by God *Entire Other Light army - Slain by God *All the unsaved - Sentenced to the Lake of Fire Category:Trivia